Maple Love
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Matthew is always being ignored by the other Nations..especially by his own brother Alfred. But there was one nation who always notices him and that is Gilbert and much to Matthew's surprise, Gilbert has a massive crush on him and wants to confess his feelings. Will Matthew accept?


**Title:** Maple Love

**Author:** StarTeen2000

**Pairings: **Canada x Prussia

**Rating:** M for Hardcore Yaoi and Lust/Love (Adults and Yaoi Fans only)

**Summary:** Matthew is always being ignored by the other Nations..especially by his own brother Alfred. But there was one nation who always notices him and that is Gilbert and much to Matthew's surprise, Gilbert has a massive crush on him and wants to confess his feelings. Will Matthew accept?

00000000000000000000

_My Name is Matthew Williams, also known as Canada._

_I'm a Nation, like my brother Alfred F. Jones who is known as America...but no one knows who I am and act like I don't exist. They don't even have the decency to ask me how am I doing or come over to their places. They don't even to wish me Happy Birthday or Merry Christmas. I hate being ignored. In fact, I hate being the lonely one...period. But that will all soon change._

Matthew was at his home sitting on his bed in his bedroom. He looked out the window and watched his brother Alfred having conversations with the other nations. He lets out a sigh, "Why does everyone ignore me?" he said sadly, as he kept on watching his brother and his nation friends walk off.

"Let's face it...no one cares about me...nor love me," Matthew said as he curled up into a ball and and tears began to form in his eyes until...

"Yo, Mattie!" a voice in a Prussian accent called out.

Matthew looked up and there he saw Gilbert Beilschmidt aka Prussia standing right in front of him. Gilbert's smile faded, "Hey, are you crying?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Matthew sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"No need to lie, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked as he got closer to the Canadian. Matthew wanted to make another excuse, but sighed. "Everyone keeps ignoring me..." he said.

"What?" Gilbert asked, "Why would everyone ignore an awesomely cute guy like you?"

Matthew stammered a bit, "Awesomely cute? Me?" he slurred out.

"Yeah," Gilbert said, looking straight at Matthew in the eye. "_Fuck! Mattie's so sexy!_" he thought.

Matthew blushed, "Never mind...why are you here?" he questioned Gilbert, waiting for his answer.

"I just wanted to see how my precious Mattie's feeling...and it seems that he needs someone for comfort" Gilbert said, as he got close to Matthew and starts nuzzling the shy blonde, making him blush more. "P-p-please don't," Matthew said.

"It's okay, Mattie. There's no need to be sad," Gilbert said sexually and gives Matthew a long and tender passionate kiss. Matthew was shocked at first, then he slowly starts to enjoy the kiss until it gets broken.

"Gil...you didn't have to come to see me," Matthew said.

"Why? An awesome guy like me would never leave a sad and lonely person hurt," Gilbert said.

"But, Gil..." Matthew said, but was cut off by Gilbert.

"I love you, Mattie," the Prussian said. "I love you and I don't wanna leave you for anyone else...you've mean everything to me."

"Gil.." Matthew said, blushing.

Gilbert smiled and began to kiss Matt once again until he grabbed the Canadian's crotch, causing him to yelp. "Gil! What are you doing?!" Matthew squealed.

"You're getting hard already, Mattie," Gilbert said with a smirk. "Don't worry. I got it,"

Gilbert unzips Matthew's pants revealing the Canadian's bare and hard cock. He began licking it from the balls to the head, making Matthew shiver. Gilbert even started to suck hard cock, causing the Canadian to moan loud.

"You taste good, Birdie," Gilbert said as he kept on sucking faster and faster.

"I'm going to-" Matthew said and he shot out seed in and out of Gilbert's mouth. The Prussian smirked and he licked the seed off his mouth. This had disgusted Matthew, yet blush at the same time.

"I'm not through, yet," Gilbert said and he begins to undress Matthew and himself. Gilbert lays on top of Matthew, inserting his cock inside Matthew's ass and starts thrusting faster and faster. Matthew couldn't help but moan and yelp, which made Gilbert smile.

"Does it feel good?" the Prussian asked.

"Y-yes! It does!" Matthew squealed.

The thrusting went on for a couple of minutes until, "I'm going to-" Matthew cried out and his cock began so spurt out large loads of seed all over his chest. The two boys started panting as they stopped.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Mattie?" Gilbert said.

"Y-yeah," Matthew replied.

Gilbert smiled and kisses Matthew passionately, "I love you, Birdie," he said with a wink. Matthew didn't say anything but blush red. Gibert starts to cuddle the Canadian, staying close to him.

**END**

**Yeah...short story. Anyways here's my new Hetalia fic since Hetalia Knights (that I forgot...DAMN!) and this here is a PruCan fic. So NO HOMOPHOBIC slurs OR bashing please! Thanks :)**

Gilbert: Mattie, I wanna marry you someday.

Matthew: Uh...maybe we should wait until we're older.

Me: Okay, you lovebirds. The fic's over, take your romance somewhere else. *Giggles*


End file.
